


Never Again (Hawks x Reader Fic)

by BlueregardInkwood



Category: hawks - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Flirty Takami Keigo | Hawks, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Little Shit, Takami Keigo | Hawks-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueregardInkwood/pseuds/BlueregardInkwood
Summary: Hawk's is a fairly well known pro hero, keeping your relationship with him on the down low has been tiresome. After a targeted villian attack, its up to Keigo to pick up the peices, and protect and comfort you in this time of need. But are you really the one in need of comfort here? Behind Hawks' prideful grin, Keigo is suffering.
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Never Again (Hawks x Reader Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Aye so this is my first time doing xreader/2nd person pov, so go easy on me. I kept the readers gender ambiguous for all my girls, gays, and theys reading this. Anyways if youre horny for hawks or just need a pretty boy bird twink to rescue you, this is for you.

You can feel your stomach contort into anxious knots, the taste of bile crawling up the back of your throat. Not even Keigo's cocky grin can snap you out of it. Your hands tremble, as a cool bead of sweat trickles down your back. 

Rubble crumbles around you; you inhale bits of dusty debris between erratic breaths. Cheers and shocked gasps of bystanding citizens fill the air. You sit huddled between two large wedges of broken pavement and scaffolding; hands wrapped around your head and neck, knees tucked under your chin. 

A blurry, winged, silhouette stands before you. You know it's Keigo, but tears cloud your vision. 

This was a coordinated attack. Stain's allegiance, they had to have known about me and Keigo. 

The thought of you, essentially being the cause of this, just makes you feel worse. 

What if he gets hurt? It's my fault. We should've been more careful. 

Hawks was extremely popular, not only as the top second hero, but as someone heavily involved with the world of modeling, brand endorsements, and product tie-ins. The world was bound to find out about your courtship with him, you just didn't expect it to end like this. 

He extends a hand toward you. He's clearly worried, despite what that grin on his face would make you think. 

"Come on out, songbird." He whispers just loud enough for you to hear. His voice is soft, combating the violent ringing in your ears. 

You shutter, shakily putting your hand in his. 

"Can you stand?" He asks, as Mirko quickly takes out the villian that caused all this destruction. 

You nod, stumbling to your feet, heavily depending on Keigo's support. The crowd cheers as the dust clears, revealing you and pro hero Hawks, standing hand in hand. 

"They're ok!" He shouts with a layed back smirk. The civilians lose it, it's a miracle to walk away unscaved from a villian attack like this. 

"Now clearout, law enforcement needs their space to sort this out." He says with a wink, before clapping his wings together, causing a large dust cloud to form. The crowd slowly disperses, as Keigo scoops you up in his arms. He presses you to his chest tightly, you rest your head on his shoulder, as you both rapidly accend into the clouds before the dust clears. 

"Let's get you home, sweetheart." 

You clutch the fabric of his shirt, burying your face into his collar bone. The smell of his favorite cologne, ash, dust, and sweat intensely fragrant. You feel safe in Keigo's arms, despite being more than a kilometer off the ground. 

"Aw baby, you're shaking. You cold, love bird?" You shake your head; Hawks grimaces. It's clear you've worn him down. This haughty hero rescuing a damsel in distress act was just that, an act. Keigo was afraid. Afraid of losing you. He knows why you're really shaking; he let you down, let you get hurt by Stain and his minions. 

Keigo warns you before quickly swooping down, the sudden drop makes your stomach do somersaults. His position quickly shifts, launching you both upward. His wings then expand to their fullest extent, acting as a parachute. He lands somewhat gracefully on the balcony of your shared apartment. 

Home, sweet home.


End file.
